Finally at peace
by SecretSuuhai-sha
Summary: When Hashirama and Madara met they wanted the same thing: a village where children could live without having to fight and die at a young age. They only ever knew battles and wars. But the two clans were ultimately rivals and when the decision for a peaceful village needed to be made both men had different views on how to obtain this. (History of Madara & Hashirama & hints of yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Finally at peace

**Pairing: **Uchiha Madara x Senju Hashirama

**Rating: **16+ (hints of male x male relationship, violence)

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and its characters. Story inspired by Naruto, written by me.

**A.N.: **I tried to keep the story as much as possible in line with the original story. Some things were left out or in a different order. The only difference I made is the ending.

**Introduction: **When Hashirama and Madara met they wanted the same thing; a village where children could live without having to fight. Both had lost brothers on the battlefield, leaving the with only one younger brother. Madara and Izuna were always very close, so were Hashirama and Tobirama. But the two clans were ultimately rivals and when the decision for a peaceful city needed to be made there were some different views on how to obtain this.

* * *

_Chapter 1: When rivals meet._

Madara sat down on top of the big cliff, watching the waterfall while he took a little resting time. Today was another day of battle and it seemed to never end. His father was still out there in the battlefield while Izuna was still at home with their mother because he was too young to be out of the house in times like this. Madara sighed, checking his pouch for kunai and shuriken, seeing that he was almost running out of them already. The Uchiha clan was fighting off an enemy again and Madara just turned old enough to be participating. The cliff was a quiet space where no one would come while the battle was happening. Madara enjoyed coming here, sitting on the rock hard ground and watching the cliff in the distance opposite of him while the water fell down with force from in between the cliffs. When Madara got up and looked down he saw someone at the bottom of the cliff by the small lake, seeming to wash their armour. He thought it looked like enemy armour. He narrowed his eyes and then jumped off the cliff, going way down until his feet were on the lake, using chakra to keep standing.

He saw the boy from a distance and approached him, pulling out a kunai from his pouch while he was still unnoticed. The boy looked about the same age as him and it made Madara wonder if the boy was participating in the battle too, or perhaps the boy was washing his father's armour? Madara activated his sharingan as he was ready to attack the boy, not intending to hurt him but rather to question him so he could decide what to do with this boy. He moved fast and swiftly towards the boy who suddenly looked up startled to see someone in the quietness of the surroundings. Madara ended up bumping into the boy when the boy suddenly made a duck. Madara nearly tumbled over and then ended up rolling around with the boy, trying to pin him down. When he finally managed he pinned the boy's arms down to the ground, panting a little as he watched this unfamiliar boy. "What is your name?" Madara demanded while he was being stared at. The boy lay unmoving under him and seemed to have a gentle expression on his face.

Hashirama looked up in surprise at this young wild guy that had him pinned to the ground. He hadn't expected an attack while he was washing some of his clothes in the river. Out of nowhere the black-haired male appeared and was pushing him to answer his question. Hashirama was unsure if this was a threatful situation or not, so for now he decided to play along with this. "My name is Hashirama." He said, not giving away his last name because he didn't know if this boy belonged to the enemy or not. "And yours?" He asked, curious to know who could manage to pin him down like this. The boy seemed to narrow his dark black eyes at him. "Madara." Was the reply that Hashirama received. He chuckled a little and wondered what the boy was going to do next since he was not retreating yet. "Are you fighting the battle?" Madara asked Hashirama. Hashirama wondered if he should lie to the boy. If he told him the truth he might get killed. "Are you, Madara?" He asked in return. The boy snorted, obviously annoyed by not getting an obedient answer to his question. Madara pulled back, grabbing his kunai and holding it out to Hashirama in case of a surprise attack. Hashirama gently moved to stand and dusted some of his clothes off a little.

For a while it was silent while the boys merely watched each other. Neither of them seemed familiar with the other, but then again they didn't exchange any last names. Both of them were unaware that the other was the next clan leader. "Well seeing as you won't answer my question I shall just have to follow you and find out myself." Madara said sarcastically. Hashirama chuckled at this, finding it rather adorable that the boy had an attitude about it, seeming to pout like a little child when he wouldn't get what he wanted. "If that is what you wish Madara." Hashirama said, smiling. He found himself liking this boy and his name. Madara was very beautiful for his age, Hashirama thought. Hashirama went over to the lake and his pile of washed clothes as he leaned down to pick them up, carrying them and looking at Madara while passing him and heading into the woods towards his home. It was dangerous to have Madara follow him into his clan since he had no idea what his clan's reaction would be. Perhaps the boy was planning an ambush at that. Madara just followed after this brown-haired youngster, wondering what clan he belonged to. The forest was quiet here, unlike where the battle was located. Madara was looking around, trying to see if he saw anything familiar to find out more about Hashirama.

"Say Madara, do you think the battle is necessary?" Hashirama asked when the silence had lasted long enough. He was curious about Madara and what his opinion would be on the matter. He looked over his shoulder seeing that Madara was still following at a safe distance behind him. Madara quirked an eyebrow at the question, then lowering his eyes in thought before replying. "It is and it's not." Hashirama sighed a little, really this boy did not give him any straight answers. "Do explain, Madara-kun." Hashirama said, using an informal way of addressing to Madara. Madara narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. Why was he explaining his opinion to Hashirama anyway? Something about Hashirama made him want to talk about it. "Well the enemy has to learn that my clan can't be beaten as easily as they think it can be. They were in the wrong which is why we must teach them this lesson." Madara started his explanation. "But it would be nice to have a peaceful place…" Madara almost mumbled that part but Hashirama caught it. "So, you want to have a peaceful village?" Hashirama asked, to see if this boy wanted the same as he wanted himself. It was quiet for a while and it made Hashirama look over his shoulder again while he halted. They were almost arriving at the village where his clan lived. Madara halted as well, looking at Hashirama. "I've lost three brothers in battles. I only have one left. Wouldn't it be nice to have a peaceful village where children wouldn't have to fight and die at such a young age?" Madara asked while he watched Hashirama and his expression. Madara and Hashirama were still young themselves but they had already seen the bloodshed that happened in battles. So many men were lost and families were broken apart. Hashirama seemed to smile about something, which confused Madara. "I'm glad you think that." Hashirama said with the smile still curving his lips. It was what Hashirama wished to establish once he would take over from his father. A village of many clans that could live together peacefully. And through cooperation the village could expand and become a safe haven for many new clans as well. Hashirama turned a little to where his village was. "Maybe one day it will be like that." He said softly while he looked up to the small houses by the end of the forest. Madara stood watching Hashirama. He knew where the boy lived now so he figured to go back to the cliff and then to battle again. Madara turned around and started to walk away. Hashirama noticed. "Madara?" He called out softly. Madara turned slightly, watching Hashirama. "Come and meet my family." Hashirama asked, hoping that it would convince Madara to spend some more time with him. He was enjoying their new developing friendship and hoped that their friendship could maybe bloom over the years. Madara chuckled, contemplating the offer. "Alright, but I have to go after that." Madara said, walking back to Hashirama and following him into the village, looking around until they arrived at a fairly large house.

Hashirama walked in while Madara followed after him. Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother was sitting in the living room playing games with a school friend. Madara watched him, thinking about his own younger brother who was probably very bored being home along with mother. "Tobirama, I've brought a friend." Hashirama said as Tobirama looked up and narrowed his eyes immediately at this supposedly new friend. Tobirama wondered why Hashirama brought _him_ to their house. He knew exactly who Madara was. Madara glared back at Tobirama, getting a bad feeling about going to Hashirama's house. Hashirama chuckled. "Come." He said and then walked to his room, putting the washed armour up to dry. "Mother and father should be home soon too." Hashirama said, wondering about how to entertain Madara for the time being. "Would you like to play shogi?" He asked, but Madara shook his head while he scanned the room. "I should probably leave, Hashirama." Madara said, knowing that his father would need him after the battle. He was already walking out of Hashirama's room, walking up to the front door when suddenly Hashirama's parents walked in. Hashirama quickly went after Madara, stopping behind him when Madara froze in the hallway. "Madara?" He asked quietly before looking at the door, watching his parents come in. Madara seemed to be in trance almost so Hashirama shook his arm a little. Hashirama's parents froze as well, seeing the black-hair boy standing in their house.

"Hashirama, what is the meaning of this?" Hashirama's father demanded. Madara was glaring more and more, which confused Hashirama. Why was his father so upset all of a sudden? "This is my friend, Madara." Hashirama said. His father turned angry and opened the door wide. "I will not have the enemy in this house. Leave now or I will attack you." Hashirama's father said, looking at Madara with furious eyes. Hashirama blinked and followed Madara who seemed to almost run out of the house and to the forest. Hashirama had a hard time keeping up with the boy who ran so fast. "Madara! Wait up." Hashirama shouted but the boy wouldn't stop until they were deep in the forest. They both panted a little before Madara angrily pushed Hashirama's shoulder. "You're a Senju!" He said loudly. He was angry, but couldn't be angry because he couldn't have known Hashirama's last name. He just went into enemy territory and he was lucky to still be alive. "I can't believe it." He said and turned away, starting to run again. Suddenly it hit Hashirama as well. Enemy? Their only enemy right now were the Uchihas. Was Madara an Uchiha? They were known for their beauty… Hashirama stood standing in the forest, watching the boy run off. So much for their friendship he thought and sighed. Why of all people did this boy have to be part of the enemy clan?

* * *

If you can find some time please leave a review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **thank you so much for your review Yuki! I'm glad you like it :D

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

Madara angrily stormed into the house and went into his room, shutting the door a little too loud to Izuna's liking. Izuna flinched and blinked, wondering what was up with his aniki. He gently got up from his seat in the kitchen and walked up to Madara's room, knocking and asking if he could come in. "Mada-nii, are you okay?" Izuna asked when he heard a 'come in' come from Madara. He peeked into the room and saw a frustrated Madara taking off his armour. "Did something happen?" Izuna asked as he stood in the room, closing the door slightly. Madara grumbled some and finished getting all the armour off. He quickly pulled a navy blue shirt on and turned to his younger brother. "Is father home yet?" Madara asked, ignoring Izuna's concerns. "I need to hear his report about the battle." Madara explained while he changed his shoes to a clean pair of socks. Izuna smiled and shook his head, taking everything that Madara took off and taking it with him to clean it. Izuna was still very young but he wanted to help his nii-san and father as much as he could, even if it meant cleaning their clothes or making food for them. Izuna then jogged off while Madara watched his younger brother. Then the older Uchiha went outside to wait for his father's arrival.

Not much later Madara and his father were in the living room, discussing the status between their clan and the enemy's. The battle had been harsh and many men were killed again, but the enemy clan was on the defensive so at least that much was good. Madara sighed a little; he did not like hearing about the many deaths. His thoughts went back to Hashirama who he met today. For sure a boy like him would be killed quickly. Madara on the other hand was quite skilled. But he could only guess if Hashirama was a skilled shinobi. His father then explained what would be happening in the next few days. In another 2 days there would be a new battle. "Madara, when the time comes and you're old enough I will pass the lead to you. That is why I'm telling you all of this so you can learn and make wise decisions for our clan in the future." Madara nodded. He wondered what enemies he would be dealing with when it would be his time. If it was the Senjus he might see the boy killed on the battlefield somewhere. "I also heard that the Senjus has an Uchiha intruder today. In the leader's home!" His father let out a loud laugh. "For sure that must've surprised them big time. I wonder who was that brave." His father chuckled, not knowing that it was his own son who was at the Senju house a few hours ago.

As scheduled the battle commenced two days later. Both leader had recovered a little from the last battle and brought many new men to the battlefield. The numbers were about equal on each side and each clan had their own abilities. Madara came along to the battle, but not on the front line were his father's orders. On the other side of the land leader Senju told his son Hashirama the same thing. Battle started and the Uchihas were the first to strike with spears and fireballs. The Senjus countered with their wood style and water style. Madara was eager to fight and fought whoever came past the front line. After a while he thought he saw a familiar face and kicked someone to the ground so he could have a proper look without being attacked. He narrowed his eyes and activated his sharingan so he would know if someone was coming at him while he studied the frame that was fighting. The frame turned and used a jutsu, giving Madara a perfect glance at his face. It was Hashirama! So he was old enough to be on the battlefield huh? Madara chuckled a little before he had to fight someone off again. He figured he could play a little with the Senju. He made his way over to Hashirama before he commenced in a spar with him. "Nice to see you out here!" Madara said while aiming a few kicks and punches at Hashirama who skilfully counterattacked. It seemed Madara was wrong about the boy being killed fast in battle. This Senju had skills! After a while both boys were exhausted, watching each other. "Not as bad as I thought you would be." Madara said and huffed. Hashirama chuckled and smiled at the compliment. He knew Uchihas were not into compliments and politeness and such so he felt quite honoured to get one from such an uptight boy.

The battle seemed to come to an end slowly with the strongest of each clan still fighting. The leaders seemed to be getting tired of it as both of them stopped mutually. Madara turned and looked at his father, but Hashirama didn't notice the battle stopped and accidently aimed a punch at Madara's jaw. Madara fell back onto the ground, using his elbows to support him up a little before kicking hard at Hashirama's leg, making him grunt and grab for it, hunching. Madara smirked a little. Both leaders looked at their sons a little shocked to see them fighting as they hurried over to check on their precious sons. Madara got up and rubbed his jaw while Hashirama also got to stand. Madara glared sideways at the Senju. He had never had someone fight like this with him and it gave him quite a rush. He watched leader Senju. So that boy had to be the leader's son… That would mean they would at some point be opposite of each other. Madara watched Hashirama with a slightly odd expression, making Hashirama wonder what the raven was thinking about. Both leaders then spoke to each other about retreating for today. Madara gave Hashirama a last glance before taking off with his father and clan while the Senjus did the same. Madara kept thinking about their little fight. Hashirama was very skilled and would surely become a great leader. Madara found it kind of challenging since he himself would also be leader one day he would have to keep his training up in order not to fall prey to the Senju.

* * *

To be continued :). Please leave a review if you like the story! Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:  
_

* * *

Three years had passed after the last battle. It had been decided that no more battles would be held in the near future unless something severe happened. Both leaders passed the lead on to their sons when they turned eighteen. Madara had had a few more encounters with Hashirama, which clearly showed that Hashirama was perhaps even stronger than Madara, which he did not like to admit. Though Madara enjoyed every fight he had with Hashirama because it was a great way to practice and Madara was very picky in opponents, but Hashirama surely was his very favourite. Hashirama also enjoyed their encounters, although he wished that their encounters would be something other than just fights. Hashirama had taken a liking towards the beautiful raven-haired Uchiha and was admiring how Madara was developing as a young man. Hashirama himself did not look to bad either with a well-shaped body from all the training. Both had gained many skills and learned many new jutsus.

Izuna was now also old enough to join battles when they occurred. The Uchihas liked to have control over other clan's and villages in order to establish peace. Anyone who would go against the Uchihas would feel it. Hashirama's brother Tobirama had also become old enough to join battles and also actively helped his brother with leading the clan. Unfortunately the peace between the two clans didn't last very long. Some Senjus were caught on Uchiha land, which made Madara have the attitude that it had to be okay for Uchihas to be on Senju land as well then. This lead to killings and chases on the enemy land and ultimately both leaders met and had to fight each other.

"I see you've kept yourself in shape." Madara said with a grin plastered on his face while he observed Hashirama. He crossed his arms while he stood on Senju ground. "Two rats of your clan were caught stealing from Uchiha land. You know I will have to punish you for not keeping your subordinates obedient." Madara said while he looked cockily at Hashirama. Hashirama chuckled. "Well Madara, you seem not very keen on sticking to the rules either. I think punishment should go to you." Hashirama said, getting all kinds of ideas on how to punish this beautiful wild animal. Madara seemed to colour slightly, hiding it by clearing his throat a little. It was silent for a little until Hashirama stepped closer to Madara. "It is nice to see you again, Madara, you look good." Hashirama said on more friendly terms at the moment. Madara seemed to snort at him. "You're not so bad yourself." He said almost in a whisper. Hashirama's adoration of Madara had never faded over the years and he still wished that their friendship would involve more than it had in the past. He was unsure if he could even call it friendship anymore, they were rivals now and would be in the future as well. Hashirama thought back to the day they met. "Madara, my ideals are still the same, I still want that village with peace for the children and for all of us." Hashirama said while he watched the Uchiha closely. He hoped that Madara also felt the same about the subject, but it almost seemed too good to be true. "I'm not the same anymore, Hashirama, I'm responsible for my clan now." Madara replied to him, seemingly in a sour mood. Hashirama tilted his head a little. "So am I Madara, but wouldn't it be nice?"

Madara was silent for a while, deep in thought it seemed when Hashirama noticed a small frown on the Uchiha's forehead. Then Madara looked straight at him. "I can't allow your clansmen on my land. It will be a failure on my side towards my clan." Madara said. It was true that they both had set rules not to be in each other's territory to maintain the 'peace'. Hashirama felt slightly sad hearing this reply, but he shouldn't give up now, he knew he could convince Madara somehow. "Madara, let's think about this? I think your little brother should know of this. I will tell mine. Let's just work something out?" Hashirama asked, hoping that Madara would at least comply to doing this. Madara nodded and took a deep breath. It almost felt like the first day they met, able to talk to each other without thinking about potential issues like being from the enemy clan or getting attacked all of a sudden. Hashirama stared at Madara's features, which was noticed by the raven who rose an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face, Senju?" Madara asked a bit irritated by it. "No I just think you're very beautiful." Hashirama smiled kindly. "Let's go home and discuss it with our brothers alright?" Hashirama proposed. Madara agreed and nodded to him before leaving.

He arrived home and looked for his brother inside the house. Izuna was doing homework in the living room when Madara arrived. "Izuna I have to talk to you. I met up with the Senju leader today." Izuna looked up at his older brother at the news. Them meeting up? It seemed almost completely unreal. Madara would usually just kill who got in his way or on the Uchiha land. "I'm curious aniki, do tell me what happened." Izuna chuckled a little mischievously. Madara smacked Izuna on the head. "Nothing like you're thinking. I never told you but do you remember when I got home angrily with the second battle?" Madara asked while he took a seat on the couch beside his brother, leaning back and relaxing his body. Izuna nodded, remembering very clearly. "That was the first time I met that Senju. I had no idea who he was, but I ended up at his house and finding out he was the enemy." Madara had to laugh a little himself at how ridiculous it sounded when he said it out loud. "Anyway we spoke of a peaceful village where children wouldn't have to fight and die at a young age." He looked over at his younger brother. "Do you think it would work? A village like that?"

Izuna was quite surprised by what his brother said to him. He actually wanted peace? He never thought Madara would be the one to bring it up. He thought about it. He did want peace for his clan, but he wasn't sure if it was as easy as it sounded. "It would be nice, but… can we really trust them? I mean we have always battled with them in the past. The kind of peace we established is still not great. We still have intruders on our land and we're breaking the rules too." Izuna said while he thought about what kind of a village it would become if both clans were already not sticking to the rules. Madara nodded to Izuna. "You're right. It would never work right?" Madara gave a sad smile. Somewhere he really did want to give it a go, but the clans were just not suited to live together. Although some of the clansmen had different ideas about that. They were getting tired of fighting and battling and the constant arguing between clans. They wanted the peace. The Senju clan felt the same, but their leader was much more understanding. Madara on the other hand was as stubborn as ever. "I will let him know that we will not accept the offer." Madara said and got up from his seat, putting on something a bit more warm and then heading out to meet up with Hashirama.

They met in a quiet place in the woods. Hashirama already knew what Madara's answer was going to be just by looking at him. "Did Izuna not wish for it?" Hashirama asked, curious if it was Madara's younger brother that influenced him. Madara and Izuna were always so close so he would understand if that is why Madara concluded his decision like this. "We feel mutually that it would not work. Our clans are too different and we are already breaking rules as it is." Madara said, plain and cold. Hashirama gave a small nod. It was true what Madara said, but he felt that things would change if it was an entire village that was meant to be a safe haven for everyone living in it. "That is a shame, Madara. I had hoped we could live together." Hashirama said in a flirtatious manner. He loved how it would get on Madara's nerves when he did something like that. Madara's face coloured slightly. "You shouldn't say such things." He grumbled while he turned to look sideways. "Anyway I think I should leave now." Madara said and then turned around but his arm was pulled back by the Senju. "Madara, I know that you want this too. Can we not give it a try?" Hashirama tried. Madara was getting slightly annoyed by how Hashirama was going about it. It was like Hashirama was always trying to talk him into things. He did not like it.

"Look, Hashirama, I can't okay." Madara said. He was just being stubborn like he always was. His clan would probably go against him at some point if he kept this up. Hashirama knew that the Uchihas were not satisfied with their leader from what he heard from rumours. Hashirama was getting a bit desperate, but he didn't want to push Madara or force him, which his clan would most likely do to him. Hashirama released Madara's arm and looked at his beautiful form. "Very well, Madara, I won't keep you up any longer." Hashirama said and turned around, walking back to his clan. Madara felt bad while he watched the Senju take off. It wasn't like he didn't want to be here with Hashirama. Ugh, what was he thinking! His face turned crimson slowly. That man annoyed him and was his rival, he should not be thinking like this, Madara scolded himself. He looked back at where Hashirama was, not seeing him any longer and then leaving to go home as well. He told Izuna upon arrival that he refused. Izuna smiled and nodded. When the clan found out about it they weren't pleased in the slightest. Slowly more and more people were not fond of Madara as the leader anymore. 

* * *

Please leave a review if you liked the chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4._

* * *

Ever since their meeting in the woods, more and more battles occurred when members of each clan trespassed enemy territory. It seemed to never end and only get worse. It reminded Madara very much of how it was like when he was still young and only just started to participate in battle. It almost seemed like a cycle that would never come to an end. When he was old enough Madara awakened the mangekyou sharingan. Izuna was very worried about the fact that his brother was overusing his sharingan. Madara liked using it because it was so much more efficient in battle. As the leader he took part in almost every battle that occurred. He would never admit it but Senjus were hard to defeat and he would not let his clansmen go alone into battles.

On a cloudy day Madara received the news that a couple of Senjus had ambushed his house and killed his father. Madara was furious when he heard it and immediately went home, seeing his dead father and the house in a messy state. His eyes were flaming red, but the killers had already left. Thank god that Izuna was not home that day. Madara grieved for his father and in the next days his father was buried next to his mother, who died when Madara was very young. Izuna was there with him, weeping while he was leaning into Madara. Madara stroked his brother's hair and left when the ceremony was over. They both went home and Madara made sure to secure the house more so nothing would happen to Izuna when he wasn't there.

Madara was very angry with the Senjus from that point on and he went more and more often on Senju land, killing of people from the clan just because they killed his father. If he would ever find out who did it he would be sure to torture their asses off. And if he ever saw Hashirama he would feel it too. He was sure it was all Hashirama's plan. Angrily he wrote a letter and sent it out to Hashirama who received it the next day. Madara demanded a battle at sun up. His reasons stated were that his father was murdered by the pathetic Senju clan in an ambush. He demanded the Senjus showed up to fight a battle unlike a cowardly ambush. Hashirama sighed when he read the letter. This was not good… Madara probably accused him for it as well. He informed the clan of it and Tobirama. Tobirama thought it was absurd and told Hashirama not to oblige to such a ridiculous demand. Hashirama made everyone prepare anyway because he didn't want the village to be attacked, which is what Madara would do if he didn't show up.

The next day at sun up both clans stood opposite each other with their leaders up front. Madara glared darkly at Hashirama, Izuna at his side. Tobirama was at Hashirama's side. "Hashirama, this really isn't right." Tobirama said. "I know Tobi, but it's no other way." Hashirama said. The battle started and lasted for a couple of hours. Again, many men died on the battlefield. When everything was coming to an end Hashirama smacked Madara good on his head. "Look Madara! Did all those people have to die just because of your father?" Hashirama said while Madara glared at him. "It was not my fault Madara, I don't even know who came up with the ambush nor who did it." Hashirama said and Madara watched him, panting. Madara was still angry but he did believe that what the Senju was saying was right. Somewhere he felt he could trust Hashirama. He stood up straight, looking at all the bodies lying on the ground and watching the few men that were still fighting. He sighed and dropped his weapons, as did Hashirama. "Let's stop this Madara." Hashirama said.

Suddenly a loud, piercing scream filled the air. Madara knew exactly who it was and where it came from as he saw Tobirama kill Izuna with his jutsu. Madara froze, his eyes wide when Izuna collapsed onto the floor. He rushed over as fast as he could, sliding on his knees onto the ground and grabbing Izuna's shoulder. "Otouto!" Madara shouted, shaking Izuna, but Izuna was already coughing up blood from the blow. "Mada-nii.." He whispered. Madara couldn't stop the water from falling down from his eyes. "Mada-nii.. don't trust.. Senjus…" Izuna muttered before coughing up more blood. Madara held Izuna in his arms while his younger brother was slowly dying. "Nii-san… take my eyes please.. don't go blind…" Izuna asked as a last wish. Madara nodded and held Izuna in tightly while his last breath come past his lips. Madara cried slightly while holding his deceased brother. This was all the Senjus fault. If they just obediently did as they were told and if Hashirama would make his subordinates stick to the rules this would never have happened! He would never make peace with the Senjus. His father and now his brother were both dead because of them. He hated Hashirama and his clan. The battle came to an end when everyone saw Izuna die. Hashirama kept Tobirama away from Madara and Izuna in fear of losing him if Madara threw a fit. The Senjus went home, taking Izuna's death as a sign to end the battle. Madara carried Izuna home with him and buried him by his father and mother in the late evening.

After the burying Madara went home. No one would be there anymore he would live there alone now. He walked in and towards his bedroom, freezing when a figure was in his room. He instantly grabbed a kunai, ready to attack this person when he saw it was Hashirama. "Madara…" Hashirama said softly, in a sad tone. He had come to see Madara after the death of his younger brother. He knew it was a huge risk but he knew Madara needed someone and Hashirama wanted to be that someone. Madara stood perplexed. How dare Hashirama come here? Why was he here? So many questions filled Madara's head as he dropped the kunai, too exhausted to understand why the Senju who he hated so much was here. Hashirama walked over, not afraid of Madara and pulled the raven into him. Madara just stood there, not understanding why it happened but right now he couldn't care less. Izuna meant so much to him and now he lost him. He felt a hand stroke the back of his head as he sighed and dropped his forehead on the Senjus shoulder. After a while his tears soaked Hashirama's shirt, but he didn't mind. He was surprised that Madara actually let him touch him. Madara pulled back after a while and watched the Senju. "Leave." Madara said as realisation hit him that this man's younger brother killed Izuna. He remembered Izuna's last words. 'Don't trust the Senjus…' The least Madara could do was honour Izuna's last wishes. The eyes would be implanted into his own sockets the next day. After that Madara would declare war to the Senjus. 

* * *

If you liked it please leave a review ^-^~


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5._

* * *

When Madara gained the eternal mangekyou sharingan he was even more powerful than before. Countless of battles against the Senju showed him that the Senju were still stronger. Hashirama had tried to convince Madara to stop this fighting and instead accept the peace treaty, but Madara wouldn't have it. He knew that Izuna wouldn't want him to accept it. Especially since that Senju Tobirama killed Izuna. How dare Hashirama even suggest to make peace between their clans. Madara kept fighting at every chance he got and it was irritating the Uchiha clan that their leader was pulling them into so many fights. The Uchiha clan rather wanted to accept the peace treaty so there would have to be no more war.

In a fierce battle Madara was on the defensive. Hashirama cast some powerful jutsus and Madara had a hard time countering each one of them. At the end of the battle Madara found himself defeated by the Senju. It angered him to a great extent, but he couldn't find the chakra to do anything about it. He watched while Hashirama approached him from across the battlefield. Would he come to stab him one last time? Madara chuckled a little, thinking back to all of their battles and their past. Hashirama halted in front of him. Madara looked up at the brown-haired man, wondering what was taking him so long to give the final blow. "Scared Senju?" Madara asked sarcastically while he snorted. Hashirama had a rather sad expression on his face. "No Madara. I do not want to kill someone that I care for as a friend." Hashirama said. Madara wondered why the Senju still thought of him as a friend after so long. So much had happened between them and their background prevented any real friendship to develop.

Madara sighed while he was on his knees, catching his breath a little. "Well you will have to or I will kill you." He said even though he knew that he didn't have the strength to do so. Hashirama shook his head. "Madara I would rather kill myself if that will stop the fighting." He looked straight at the raven-haired man who looked a bit taken aback. Well Hashirama rather wanted both of them to stay alive, but if this was what it took to get peace for everyone then so it would be. Madara narrowed his eyes at his rival, not understanding in the slightest why Hashirama would do that. Madara thought about many questions that filled his head, but eventually he would look at Hashirama and say: "I'll accept the peace treaty". Madara had been very surprised by what Hashirama said, but the gesture was enough for him to see that Hashirama really, genuinely, wanted peace for everyone even at the cost of killing himself. Madara got to his feet slowly, cursing a little at the pain in his body. Hashirama was giving him a soft and tender expression this time, all the sadness had disappeared from his features. Madara almost had to laugh at it.

"Thank you Madara. Come to my village tomorrow and meet me so we can arrange everything." Hashirama said with a smile before steeping a bit closer to Madara. He wanted to reach out and touch Madara's porcelain face. He always looked so beautiful even after a battle. "I hope our teenage dreams can come true this time." Hashirama said. He remembered the day they first met very clearly and he really hoped that him and Madara could establish the village now. Madara nearly laughed at the idea. He would've never guessed that this day would come. He wished that Izuna would still be there to enjoy the peace too. Sadly his younger brother had only ever lived in a time of battles and wars. Madara smiled just slightly for the first time since Izuna died. Maybe there was hope for this world filled with hatred after all. Both men agreed to meet the next day and then left with the remaining men from their clans, returning home.

The Uchihas were more than happy to hear about the news. It spread quickly throughout the clan that Madara was going to accept the peace treaty. A huge amount of relief went all around. Madara went home and took a shower, cleaning himself and afterwards also cleaning his armour. He already heard the rumours going around and he wondered if he should have accepted sooner. His clan was not very fond of him as the leader and it seemed that this decision was the first that they were actually happy with. Madara sighed and dressed in a clean set of clothes, bandaging some of his wounds and then eating dinner to regain strength. He got a good night's rest so he would be fit again in the morning before he would be taking off to the Senju clan.

In the morning he dressed in a blue yukata with blue pants, his bandages and ninja shoes. He placed a white sash around his waist, attaching his pouch to it just in case. He left after having breakfast. Some Uchihas were outside already in the early morning and for once most of them greeted Madara. He was surprised by how easily these people seemed to change. He walked through the forest and arrived at the Senju clan not much later, welcomed by Hashirama who was waiting for him. Hashirama accompanied him to a large mansion that was probably his office, Madara guessed. They went inside and had a seat in big room while a maid served them some tea. Hashirama already had the scroll lying on the table to get straight to business. Madara chuckled a little at the eagerness of the Senju. He picked up the scroll and read it through, his fingers brushing against the paper while he looked as handsome as ever in Hashirama's opinion.

"You've written it well." Madara said as he finished up reading through the scroll, placing it back on the table. Hashirama smiled and thanked him for the compliment at which Madara coloured slightly. He took up a pen and wrote his signature at the bottom. Hashirama followed after Madara, signing it and then rolling the scroll back up. "Thank you Madara." Hashirama said gently while he watched Madara drink some tea. They could finally have peace now. "I would like to show you something. Do you have some time?" Hashirama asked, hoping that Madara would come with him so he could show him the place he thought was perfect for their new village. Madara simply nodded and put his tea cup on the table. They walked together through the Senju village before they walked through a small bit of forest. "I found just the place." Hashirama said and then stopped when they were standing by a huge mountain. "I was thinking about carving our faces into it, what do you think?" Hashirama asked.

Madara had to laugh at it. His face on a giant rock? It sounded absurd. "Don't get your hopes up Senju." Madara said while he was looking at the mountain. He almost seemed to be happy, Hashirama thought. Madara nodded after a while, agreeing that this should be the place for their new village. They discussed a little while about how to form the village and things that needed to happen before they could move there. Hashirama and Madara would both get their best men to work on the project right away. When it was all set they returned to their homes, getting the men to work on the project starting the next day.

A few days later the village was getting its shape slowly. Trees had been cut down to make place for houses and the hokage palace was built as a place to lead the village. Hashirama and Madara often visited to see how everything was going. They were both pleased to see the peacefulness of the clans working together. Hashirama playfully suggested that both of them should be leaders of this new village, but Madara wasn't too sure if that would be working out. Hashirama went on trying to convince the raven that it could work out and that it would be useful to lead it together in case one of them was absent the other could step in. When all the preparatory work was done the clans helped out building the houses and shops and schools. Even children were helping out, enjoying themselves while they were at it. Hashirama was also enjoying his days more than ever before. Finally he was together with Madara in peaceful circumstances. He had wished for it to be like this a long time ago. He had always hoped to become friends from when they met, but their fates prevented it back then. Over the years Hashirama came to like Madara very much. He enjoyed fighting and sparring with Madara and he admired the young Uchihas skills. Madara himself felt the same towards Hashirama. Hashirama was one of the few that could satisfy him in battle.

"Madara what would you think about living in the same house together?" Hashirama asked while he turned to look at Madara. They were both standing by the forest at a small distance from the village to watch everyone work. Madara nearly seemed to choke on something when Hashirama asked this. Madara interpreted the question wrong, but then thought about it seriously. He had been living alone ever since his father and Izuna died. At times it was lonely, not that he would ever admit that, he was fine on his own. Hashirama was a more gently, caring type of person and Madara knew he would probably feel smothered by Senju love if they ever lived together. "Hashirama, we're not lovers." Madara said as a joke. Hashirama almost seemed to get sad when he said that. He wondered why it made the Senju sad. "I know, but wouldn't it be nice, both leaders in the same place?" Hashirama said. The tone of his voice had changed slightly from happy into a bit more desperate. Hashirama really wanted to spend a lot of time with Madara, especially since they weren't battling now anymore they could talk about other things. Madara crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning back against a tree and enjoying some sunlight. "Perhaps." Was all he said in reply. At least Madara wasn't against it then, Hashirama thought, regaining some hope.

After about a week the village was built and the clans moved into it. The clans were still on separate sides of the village, just for ease. Madara and Hashirama eventually decided that the hokage palace would be their new home and Hashirama was thrilled that Madara actually agreed to live with him. In their first meeting as leaders of the village they discussed what name they should give to this new village and decided on the name Konohagakure; village of the leaves. Everything seemed to go well so far and both leaders made visits to their clans occasionally. The Uchiha clan brought along the naka shrine that was very important to them. Madara often spent time trying to decipher it. As Madara and Hashirama got a bit older the newer generations started to grow. The leaders enjoyed watching the new kids growing up in peace. This was what they had always dreamed of.

* * *

Please leave a review if you liked :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6._

* * *

__"We should pick Hashirama as the leader!" One of the Uchiha's shouted. Many clansmen had gathered from both clans. They wanted only one leader and not two. And both clans were agreeing to put Hashirama in charge. Hashirama was the more wise one and the one who wouldn't get them killed unnecessarily. Madara on the other hand was cold and filled with hatred. For sure that would bring the village down. Hashirama was unaware that the clans were having these sorts of meetings, but Madara already guessed it before he actually found out about it. He knew that one day his clan would go against him and the conditions were perfect now to do so. Madara would have no chance at all seeing as the village found peace and it was because of Hashirama fighting for it.

He met up with Hashirama one day, watching through the large window of the office in the hokage palace. He studied the brown-haired man who was oblivious to the meetings inside the clan. Madara suddenly felt a bit jealous, but also angry again. It had been a long time since he felt that way. This time he was more angry at himself. Izuna was right! The Senjus can't be trusted, Madara thought. For sure this was the first step towards Senju domination over all the other clans. But he also felt that Hashirama would be a great leader for the village. The ambiguity was making him even more irritated. "Hashirama.." Madara said softly. Hashirama was surprised at how gently his name came from Madara's lips. He looked at the raven-haired male and smiled. "Yes, Madara?" He asked kindly. Madara seemed troubled with something. "Of course your oblivious self hasn't noticed this yet but.." Madara started at which Hashirama rose an eyebrow at Madara's cynical comment. "The clans are planning to choose one leader." Madara said, looking at Hashirama seriously. Hashirama was a bit surprised. He wanted to lead the village together with Madara. "But I thought it was going just fine with us both?" Hashirama asked. Madara sighed. Why couldn't the Senju just understand this without him having to explain it. It was already irritating him enough. "They never liked me as the leader Hashirama, don't be stupid you know it. They think you'll be a better leader." Madara said shortly, not wanting to explain it more than that.

Hashirama didn't like how this was going. It would probably end up with him losing Madara… He knew that their ideals weren't completely the same but they would be able to work things out for the sake of the village, but apparently the clans had different ideas about that. Madara had always used control to get to peace while Hashirama was more on the cooperation side of it. "I don't like this idea Madara." Hashirama told him with a frown on his forehead. "I will get them to accept you as the leader too." Madara chuckled at how childish it sounded. "Hashirama, it's not always going to go down how you want it to go down." Madara said, he already knew that the clans wouldn't accept it no matter what Hashirama tried. "Anyway I just wanted to inform you of this." Madara said while he took off. Hashirama stayed standing by the window, thinking about everything he was told and trying to come up with a solution. It was not easy but he would still try. He finally had Madara with him and he was not about to lose him.

However nothing that Hashirama tried in the next days seemed to work in his favor. It was only making the clans more set on Hashirama as the leader. He was frustrated and tried to find Madara, not having seem him for a couple of days now. Hashirama was worried that maybe Madara left… Finally Hashirama went to the Uchiha clan, asking if they had seen Madara anywhere. After about an hour of asking people this he was finally told that Madara was by the naka shrine. He asked for directions and went into the small building where it was placed, seeing the beautiful raven in front of the shrine. He seemed upset.

"Madara, where have you been?" Hashirama asked softly so he wouldn't startle the Uchiha and get a kunai to his head. Madara was looking at the shrine in a fix. Hashirama gently touched Madara's shoulder. Madara looked up and saw it was Hashirama, letting out a sigh. "Just here and there." Madara said gloomily. Hashirama wondered what was up with his friend. "Madara what's wrong?" He asked, hoping that nothing serious happened. "Hashirama… I managed to decipher the shrine." Madara said. Not many Uchihas ever managed to do this, but Madara sadly had. Hashirama rose an eyebrow, not really sure if it was good or bad that Madara deciphered it. "Well?" Hashirama asked curiously, watching Madara. "It explains of the cycle of ongoing battle. It is inescapable." Madara started out in a dark tone. He did not like what he found out. "It means that it was destiny for us to fight from the beginning and in the future it will be the destiny of others as well. It's a cycle that never ends, Hashirama." Madara looked at his friend with a sad expression. The peace could never be maintained after all…

"Madara that is absurd! We already established peace and I'm sure that we can maintain it if we make the right decisions and cooperate with other clans." Hashirama said, his ideals clearly showing the way how to go about this. Madara looked at Hashirama. So he didn't believe him? Madara should've guessed that Hashirama wouldn't believe him. If Hashirama didn't believe him who else would? Madara turned to look at the shrine. "Did they pick you yet?" Madara asked, changing to subject to something else. Hashirama sighed softly and laid his hand on Madara's shoulder while he nodded. Madara nodded in response and let Hashirama's hand lay there for a while. "That's good." Madara said and tried to give Hashirama a genuine smile. "I should move out of the palace then." Hashirama looked shocked at this. "No, Madara that is not necessary we have been fine so far living together, I don't need more space and I enjoy having you around." Hashirama instantly said, not wanting Madara to get any weird ideas into his head. Madara chuckled a little and said nothing. He had already made a plan and he was going to stick to it.


End file.
